1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door outer handle opening operation prevention structure for preventing the opening of a back door of a vehicle such as an automobile, due to erroneous operation of a door outer handle attached to the back door.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a vehicle such as an automobile, there is one known arrangement where an opening operation prevention structure is employed for a door outer handle, so that a door is not opened erroneously when it receives an impact (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 10-297279).
In this conventional opening operation prevention structure, there is provided a weight that is moved to a lock position by inertial force when an impact acts thereon. By fixing this weight in a position where the weight interferes with the rotation locus of a handle arm of the door outer handle, the opening operation of the handle arm is prevented.
However, in the conventional technique, there is a problem in that since the weight and related parts are required, the structure becomes complicated and the number of parts is increased.
The present invention takes the above problem into consideration, with an object of providing a door outer handle opening operation prevention structure that can reliably prevent the opening operation of the door outer handle, while maintaining a simple structure and without increasing the number of parts.